Cold
by ElleIra42
Summary: Cody's time on the set of Hannah Montana is done, so he's going home. As Miley sorts through her feelings, Cody discovers his.


**It's after "People Who Use People". Let's just say this is set around May, 2006. Miley's 13 and Cody's 16. I just researched both of their birthdays and Miley's definitely 14 currently and 13 in the story. Cody's definitely 17 currently and 16 in the story. Miley's b-day is November 23, 1992 and Cody's is November 20, 1989, in case anyone wanted to know.**

**So, yeah. The story's set May-ish, 2006, after the filming of "People Who Use People". I'm assuming that in pervious episodes (i.e. "More That A Zombie Slayer To Me" and "Good Golly, Miss Dolly") where they almost kiss, the actors actually kissed to make it look more real. Just trust me if you're confused. You'll get it if you read.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a really old, dead guy named Walt? Nope, didn't think so!**

**This story is definitely a one-shot. Please don't try to change my mind on that, because you might actually persuade me. I have many, many, many stories in the works right now. So many that I went out and bought a new notebook.**

**One last thing about this story. It's my first "Actor" story, so I'm really nervous. It's been written and sitting in my notebook since November 21****st****. I know I should be continuing "Romania", but I seriously have no ideas for it. So, this and my "Phil of the Future" stories were the result of my "Romania" writer's block.**

**Actually, I have one more thing to say. Starting with the third paragraph, every other paragraph is switching POVs (Points of View). So, the third paragraph is Cody's POV, the fourth is Miley's POV, the fifth is Cody's POV, and so on. Unless it's totally obvious that this doesn't happen, a new paragraph will usually start at the beginning or end of the previous paragraph. **_**That**_** means, at the end of paragraph 3, Cody hugs Miley. Paragraph 4 starts out with Miley's POV of the hug. Sometimes, the whole paragraph will be the opposite POV of the previous paragraph, and sometimes a paragraph will start half-way through the previous paragraph. I know this sounds confusing, but it'll make sense if you read.**

**And, now, on with the show!**

**

* * *

**

"It was really nice working with you, Miley. I had a blast."

"Yeah. I did, too, Cody." They were standing in Miley's trailer. Cody had a backpack on; he was going back home. He was going to finish high school, maybe start his own series in his spare time.

This is weird. Should I hug her? Should I shake her hand? High five? I leaned in to give her a hug. She leaned in, too. Okay, good; I made the right move.

The hug took longer than I expected, but I was glad. It felt good to be in his arms again. After a very long time, we pulled apart. In his arms, but still a distance away, I felt cold. I did _not_ feel the comfort that I usually do in his presence. Maybe it was because I knew he was gone. I'd never see him again. Or, at least, not for a while. Could I live with that? Yeah, I'd miss him. Okay, okay. Since he's leaving, I guess it's time to face the music. I like him. I have for a while. It was so uncomfortable when I had to kiss him; and yet, so right at the same time. I wonder if he feels the same way. Okay, I've wondered that for a while. But, now, he's leaving. Hey, stupid, he's leaving! Pay attention to him, now!

Ugh! A shiver. A shiver? Yup, that was a shiver. It's cold. But, the heat's on. It's Miley. I won't see her again. I'll miss her. But, she's making me cold. Why? I don't get it. I was warm in her arms, and now I'm not. Okay, now I get it. We got really close on set. I felt bad because Miley and Emily were best friends, and I intruded. But I was glad for our closeness. I don't know. The close proximity with someone three years my junior was, in an odd way, comfortable. I could tell her things. Things I haven't told anyone else. We had an amazing relationship, and I don't want it to end. But, it has to. I'm leaving. Hey, stupid! You're leaving! Pay attention to her!

As soon as my brown eyes looked up, they locked into his brilliant blue eyes. The pleading, sad look in his eyes mixed with my determined, encouraging, hopeful look was too much to stand. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I wonder if he could feel it, too. I mean, he must, right? We kissed many times on the show. Most to make it look like we were about to, and still many times to get the scene right when our character finally _did_ kiss. I hope he likes me. I mean, how could you not? My mom always says I'm gorgeous, I know I'm smart. I sing, I play guitar. He _knows_ I can kiss. But he doesn't like me. How could he? Oh, wait. He's staring at me again. Maybe I should talk to him...

I could see her determination and her, wait, is that encouragement? What's she encouraging me to do? I'm silently pleading with her to tell me. I'm also sad. I'm leaving. She doesn't even know how I feel. Heck, _I_ didn't even know how I felt until a few minutes ago. Does she like me, too? I hope so. I mean, what's _not_ to like, right? Okay, I've been Jake for too long. I'm way too conceited. But…. I wonder if she can feel the sexual tension. What's that saying? You can something the tension with something? You can cut the tension with a fork? Yes, that was it! Mmm… You can also cut fish with a fork. Mmm, fish. Like mom used to make, with potatoes. Ooo, mashed potatoes and gravy. And roast beef. Oh, I miss Mom's cooking so much. Home… Kat, Justin, Jason, "Cupid", "Psyche", I miss all my friends. Especially Jackie, my best friend. She reminds me so much of Miley. Miley! I looked at her. She was so beautiful. "Well, my flight's soon. I've gotta go."

"Right, yeah." I watched him slowly walk out of my trailer. That cold from before? Yeah, well now I'm freezing. Just one more hug…. "Cody, wait!"

I turned around. Miley was running towards me. I hoped she was coming to kiss me. Wishful thinking, huh? Her arms were out; she looked like a bird. A very cute bird. I held my hands out, a little closer to the ground than hers. I enveloped her in the biggest hug of my life. I spun her around about three times, and then set her down, continuing to hug her. I never wanted this hug to end. The only coherent thought in my head was, "Please, Miley. For old-times sake?" I guess it wasn't just in my head, though, because, the next second she said, "Of course."

Did he just say that? And, was he insinuating that he wanted to kiss me? All I could think of saying was, "Of course." Just in case I misinterpreted him, I let him come to me. And, he did. He leaned in, very slowly, and he kissed me. Just a small kiss. Not a peck, but not a kiss-kiss, either. It was soft, and over within a few seconds. I wanted to - I don't know – let him know I was here. Did he know I was here? Did he know I wouldn't leave him? What's the difference, though? _He's_ leaving _me_, and that's enough. But, I trust him, especially with my heart.

I asked her, and she said yes. I wasn't sure if we were talking about the same thing, so I stood there, waiting for her to come to me. When she didn't, I went to her. A soft kiss was all that was needed, so that's all there was. Okay, apparently not. She kissed me back with more emotion, desire, and curiosity than I've ever seen in her. I kissed her back with just as much passion. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want this relationship to end.

Okay…. I wasn't planning on deepening the kiss. Maybe, I could…. As I pulled away, I whispered, "Maybe I could talk to the writers; have them put you back in." Apparently, that was all that needed to be said.

Write me back in? That would be fantastic! I would see Miley everyday again, and… well, that's all that's important right now. I muttered out, "That'd be nice," before I lightly kissed her again, this time with only as much passion as need be.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I personally like it. It's just a short one-shot that, if you want, can be the reason for "Romania".**

**Cupid's Bride, I hope you got the very pathetic mention of you. Don't worry; you'll get a better one in a different story.**

**Dedication: Victoria, my friend from school. She loves to read my stories and tell me if they're too perverted (don't ask). I was writing this on the bus on the way to a field trip (which means the whole story was totally illegible) because she was sitting next to me and wanted to read it before we got home. It didn't quite work, so I'll just send her to this website.**

**I know I made Cody sound stupid, but I was trying to get into a guy's head while writing his paragraphs without a guy's brain to pick. So, basically, I took the fact that guys never know when girls like them and mixed it with food. Oh, and that guys don't realize that they like a girl that they like. So, yeah, that was the reason for Cody's character.**

**I totally thrive on reviews! I seriously think my stories are very, very bad until you guys tell me otherwise. Actually, my mom said today (Saturday) that I should become a playwright, but I don't even know if anyone would come see the show, because I wrote it. So, the Christmas-colored, -themed, and –shaped review button in the bottom-left-hand corner of the screen really wants to be clicked. Wanna know why? It's Christmas-themed, and it loves giving out gifts. For this specific story, it's giving out the gift of blank reviews, which you guys get to fill out and send to me.**

**For anyone who didn't understand the last paragraph at all, please review!**


End file.
